Entorpecido
by Sra. Kido
Summary: Acho que nunca deveria ter afundado, ou sequer ter deixado esse sentimento se tornar uma correnteza em minha vida. Sim, uma correnteza. Violenta e perigosa, não há comparação melhor que eu mesmo possa fazer.


Entorpecido

**Por K. J. Medeiros.**

** :**

**:**

**:**

Estou cansado de ser o quer que eu seja. Não tenho mais esperanças, e me sinto perdido em meio à escuridão.

Oh! Mas o que você quer de mim? O que eu te fiz, afinal?

Acho que eu sei.

Eu simplesmente me apaixonei por você.

E tenho certeza de que isto foi o maior erro de minha vida. E por mais incrível que pareça, não consigo parar de pensar em você... Eu nunca lhe diria que lhe amo, mas tenho certeza absoluta que você vê em meus olhos o quanto essa chama queima em meu coração.

Fui pego pela correnteza, a correnteza... Acho que nunca deveria ter afundado, ou sequer ter deixado esse sentimento se tornar uma correnteza em minha vida.

Tudo o que eu faço é errado, e estou profundamente decepcionado comigo mesmo. Como, afinal, eu deixei-me apaixonar pelo meu próprio irmão? E pior, o meu irmão gêmeo, idêntico!?

Cada passo que dou é um erro.

Fui pego pela correnteza, simplesmente pego pela correnteza do seu amor. Sim, uma correnteza. Violenta e perigosa, não há comparação melhor que eu mesmo possa fazer.

Eu me tornei tão entorpecido... Meu erros, sinto vergonha por todos eles! E com certeza os deuses resolveram me castigar.

Todo mundo paga pelos seus erros, no final. Porque essa é a vida.

E a correnteza do seu amor é o meu castigo...

Me sinto louco; sujo; e não me sinto digno de viver com pessoas que não sabem quem eu realmente sou... Ah! Eu me odeio tanto por isso...

Não posso te sentir.

Me sinto fraco, sem sentidos.

O orgulho que outrora pertencia a mim, não existe mais... Perdi-me em meio à escuridão.

E por favor, não me toque.

Quando você me toca...

É torturante.

Peço-lhe: me deixe em paz! Desejo apenas sair disso aqui, dessa situação, eu não aguento-a mais... Por favor.

E acredite, tudo o que estou fazendo é por você, pelo amor que sinto por você. E por ele, sei que devo ir embora.

Às vezes me pego perguntando se você também me ama... Será?

Assim como eu, tu também enganares aos outros... As pessoas não sabem realmente quem somos, não é? Os deuses estariam nos castigando?

Nós dois?

Quando eu lhe vejo, eu... Eu não consigo sentir. Entretanto, a única coisa que me permite sentir é o frio...

Você insiste em aproximar-se de mim...

Fiquei tão cansado, tão mais inconsciente...

E eu estou me tornando isso, porém estou cansado de ser assim... Ninguém deseja isso à ninguém.

Todas as cores parecem desaparecer quando nossos lábios se colam, e eu procuro por minha alma. E eu pararia de fugir, se soubesse que há alguma chance...

Mas não há.

Me machuca profundamente ter de sacrificar tudo, mas sei o quanto é preciso e eu sou forçado a desistir. Você não quer ver isso. Por quê?

Quando seus dedos acariciam o meu rosto e você deposita beijos cálidos e repletos de desejo por todo o meu corpo, sinto-me torturado a não lhe abandonar, a não sacrificar esse amor que sinto...

Entorpecido, sim estou entorpecido.

Tua presença me deixa entorpecido; seus lábios me paralisam e me deixam fora de mim.

Talvez com você eu não consiga ser eu mesmo... Porque quando estou contigo, eu não consigo ser eu mesmo... Só alguém que não sou.

Adentrei a correnteza e com certeza bati com a cabeça em alguma pedra.

Sou forçado a desistir.

Estou entorpecido; congelado.

Acho que você sabe as razões.

Entretanto, sei que você deseja que eu o diga. Por favor, me desculpe, mas eu simplesmente não tenho coragem para contar-lhe. Não tenho coragem de olhar nos teus olhos. Porque... Porque por eles você consegue ver a minha alma, e você sabe que eu não quero ir realmente.

E quando eu me for, acredite: fiz tudo isso por você. E por você, desisti dessa correnteza. Porque quem ama quer ver o seu amado feliz.

Bem, eu quero lhe ver feliz.

Eu sei que você pode sentir a minha tristeza. Você consegue decifrar os sentimentos mais profundos e secretos de mim. E eu tenho a completa certeza de que você não me perdoará, mas eu ficarei feliz, porque sei que você estará bem.

Me machuca. E talvez você nunca saiba, mas eu fiz tudo por você.

E quando as mentiras tornarem-se verdade, eu me sacrificarei por você.

Somente por você.

E então sentir a sua pele na minha me provoca arrepios, e quando você sussurra no meu ouvido...

Ficar com você é uma tortura.

Quem vai saber o que você sentiu? O que você sente por mim?

Receio que só você mesmo...

E o que mais desejo é que tudo congelasse. Que ficássemos só nós dois, enquanto todos estivessem meio que parados, só para eu não ser obrigado a ir...

Eu sei que o que desejo é egoísta.

Acomodar-se em meu peito.

Sentir a sua respiração descompassada, e você sentir a minha respiração ligeiramente alterada, por estar acomodado em meu peito.

Presenciar você adormecer e dormir, dormir como um anjo, ainda acomodado em meu peito.

E assim, perdido em meio à pensamentos, sem perceber, é claro, adormecer.

E creio que as tranquilidades destruídas continuarão...

A sua grave e ao mesmo tempo suave voz, sussurrando em meu ouvido. Pronunciando palavras, e às tornando mais especiais do que já são.

– Não vá, por favor... – suplicou ele.

E isso me doeu. Doeu profundamente e demasiado na minha alma.

Me dê um sussurro, e um suspiro. Me dê um beijo, é o que peço. Preciso de um beijo seu antes de dizer adeus. Uma lembrança. E que ao tocar em meus próprios lábios, eu possa sentir nostalgia, e reviver mentalmente este momento.

E por favor, não me leve à mal. Estarei pensando em você, eu lhe juro.

E por favor lembre-se que eu nunca menti, e por favor lembre-se como eu me senti agora, e como me sinto quando estou com você.

Você tem que fazer o seu próprio caminho. E honestamente espero que você se sinta bem, consigo mesmo.

E que você e esteja feliz.

Estou louco, louco por você. E isso foi o pior crime que cometi, deixar-me ser levado pela correnteza, e não conseguir controlá-la.

E agora me sinto realmente entorpecido.

Você tentou me impedir de partir, e naquele dia eu soube que você me amava verdadeiramente, porque você me disse.

Porque eu não seria capaz de descobrir. E assim eu soube que eu teria que partir, urgentemente.

E somente as lembranças aliviam a dor. Sempre me pego tocando em meus lábios, para que aquele nosso último beijo, de alguma forma, voltasse.

Todas as lembranças que tenho mantém você vivo e mais próximo à mim. Meu irmão, foi assim que consegui superar. Em momentos silenciosos imagino você aqui. Seus sussurros silenciosos, lágrimas silenciosas.

Eu lhe fiz prometer que você tentaria encontrar o seu próprio caminho de volta, de volta à felicidade.

Me recordo novamente, e isso é o valor de tudo, então eu posso continuar seguindo.

Junto em todas as lembranças, eu vejo o seu sorriso... Todas elas que eu guardei tão bem e com carinho.

E você sabe que irei amá-lo até o fim dos tempos...

Todas as minhas lembranças mantém você vivo e próximo a mim, e isso é somente o bastante para eu continuar a caminhar.

E eu sempre lhe amarei.

**:**

**:**

**:**

**FIM**

**:**

:

:

**Notas da autora: ** Draminha bem leve. Espero que tenha agradado ^^


End file.
